Blackguard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Now you'll see what happens when you mess with the Blackguard. Prepare yourself!" Summary * The Blackguard is the enemy force in Boom Beach. * The Blackguard periodically invades the islands and villages located in the Archipelago. * The Blackguard enslaves Native Islanders that live on these islands and keeps them in small cages that are located under the Blackguard base's Headquarters. * All other players appear to the player as mercenaries working for the Blackguard. Every player appears to his or herself as the only commander fighting against the Blackguard. * Lt. Hammerman is the commander of the Blackguard and main antagonist of the game. * Dr. Terror is another member of the Blackguard. He periodically takes over an island and conducts experiments for the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. * The Blackguard has created two advanced weapons that players cannot own: the Super Mortar 3000 and the Massacre Machine Gun 9000. * The Blackguards goal is to take over the Archipelago and steal any Power Stones that they can find. The player is the commander that is sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguards plans. * Not much is known about Elite Blackguard Members besides Lt. Hammerman and Dr. Terror. * The Blackguard uses Power Stones that it steals to power factories that are located in the Blackguard Mainland. These factories are being used to build unknown weapons. Task Forces work to destroy these factories in Operations. Blackguard Forces * Every 37 minutes, there is a chance that the Blackguard will invade one of the islands under your control (Read more about how invasions work here). You can then destroy the base that the Blackguard builds there to regain control of the island. * The Blackguard will also attack your home base. These attacks are commanded by mercenaries which are, in fact, other players. ** You can watch these attacks from your Enemy Activity Log. * Blackguard army units appear the same as the player's units except they are dressed in red where friendly troops are blue. * The villages that the Blackguard captures are maintained by Blackguard Villagers. The Blackguard Villagers look also very similar to the player's Villagers. The only difference being red clothes and black hair. * The Blackguard Landing Crafts also appear the same as the player's, but the Blackguard's are painted red instead of blue. * Likewise, the Blackguard Gunboats are just red versions of the player's. Blackguard Factories * The Blackguard mainland is home to a huge complex of giant factories. * These factories are powered by Power Stones inside power cores located along the coast near the factories. ** The Blackguard heavily defends their power cores. The amount of defenses surrounding the power cores on the biggest power bases surpasses the amount on any other base the Blackguard controls. ** Players in a Task Force work together to destroy a set of Blackguard factories by stealing Intel from other Blackguard bases and launching Operations against the complex. ** The destruction of these power cores during Operations causes the entire factory to self destruct. Destroying buildings, weapons, and power cells. * These factories are being used to construct unknown weapons for use in the Blackguard's conquest across the Archipelago. * These factories are causing serious pollution in the Blackguard mainland. The water near the factories is filled with green residue, and the air is full of polluted air. Elite Blackguard Members Dr. Terror * Dr. Terror is in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. * He periodically invades certain islands in the Archipelago to conduct experiments. ** He begins coming to the Archipelago after Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base is destroyed. ** Due to his dialogue and his Headquarters' drops, it appears he specializes in experimenting with regenerating weapons and Dark Power Stones. *Read more about Dr. Terror. Lt. Hammerman * Lt Hammerman is the Commander of the Blackguard's forces. * Lt. Hammerman has special bases called Hammerman's HQs. These appear to be the Headquarters from which he oversees the conquest of the Archipelago. * When the player first arrives in the Archipelago, Lt. Hammerman launches a surprisingly small attack on the player's new base. * After the player destroys Lt. Hammerman's level 60 bases, Lt. Hammerman says that he is being recalled to Blackguard Headquarters to discuss his losses. *Read more about Lt. Hammerman. Category:Characters Category:Gameplay